


Don't Stop Fighting For Me

by ahwedead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Cheryl is a pediatrician, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fist Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gun Violence, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Near Death Experiences, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Toni Topaz, Smut, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, Toni is in the military
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahwedead/pseuds/ahwedead
Summary: (Probably not going to continue this. I can't keep up with the chapters :( I have a new fic up of one-shots!)Toni Topaz is off to fight for her country, but this will be hard for her and her girlfriend Cheryl Blossom. They were high school sweethearts, they way they bonded wasn't common. Cheryl never wanted Toni to leave, she wants a family with her.. She works with children after all, a pediatrician. But she knew Toni loved her job, so she always supported her.  Though everything changed when something tragic happened overseas.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Josie McCoy/Sweet Pea, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Training Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my very first piece of work, this chapter is quite short but there's much more to come. There's a brief mention of blood this chapter.

“Pick up the pace, Topaz!” The sergeant practically shouted at Toni Topaz with his red whistle hanging from his lips. 

“Yes sir!” The short girl obeys, jumping over the log hurdles in a swift motion, ahead of all the brawny men who were trying to catch up to her. 

Toni might’ve looked the weakest on the crew due to her size, but she was the powerhouse. Her muscles were mostly covered by her camouflage uniform and clunky beige boots, but she was built. Very, very built. Though it was always her dream to fight for her country. She was just a week away from leaving on a courageous journey to Afghanistan to protect the land of stars and stripes. 

“That’s it Topaz! Now, get over here!” Sergeant Riley demanded, Toni marching over once she finished climbing over the steep wooden wall and stood in front of the taller man with a mean looking face, as always. “Since these men can’t catch up to you, I’m making you do it. Again! But with this.” He said, suddenly spritzing some pepper spray into the girl’s cocoa brown eyes. It was obvious Sergeant Riley hated that Toni, a woman, was always doing better than his men. 

Toni let out a painful groan and almost tripped over the ropes bordering the obstacle course. “Well! Go on!” The man yelled and Toni tried squinting slightly to see. “Fuck!” She muttered as she felt the solution sting her eyes while they were exposed to the hot summer day air. Almost tangling into the rope ladder but thankfully her feet took the lead, they knew their way after navigating the course almost a billion times. The crew laughed as the girl tripped, it was funny to them. To watch Toni struggle. Suffer.

After a long seven minutes, which usually only took her about three, Toni finally made it through the obstacle course. Her friend, Fangs, was waiting for her at the end to help the girl out. Cleaning her eyes with watered down milk and handing her a clean face cloth. “They’re dicks.” Toni mumbled as she started gaining her vision back before standing back in line with her ass of a team. “Great work today boys.” Sergeant Riley smirked, giving each of the men a pat on the back, skipping Toni. Sexist fuck.

The soldiers all marched back to their cabins for some rest, thankfully Fangs and the smaller girl were always paired together. Sergeant Riley was slightly generous on that part. 

“You good T?” Fangs chuckled, giving Toni a playful squeeze on the shoulder.

“What do you think, fuckhead?” Toni joked, rolling her eyes.

Their cabin was cozy, the crew sometimes slept over if they were needed for early morning training sessions. Just like today.. The day before.. And the day before that.   
It was three days since Toni got to see her girlfriend, Cheryl Blossom. They were highschool sweethearts. Death do them apart. Toni was madly in love with this girl. Everything about Cheryl, just amazed Toni. 

Even after three days, Toni’s heart ached for Cheryl. So did Cheryl’s. They didn’t know how they’d cope without being with each other for even more than that. For now, it was going to be three months away from each other. Though the schedule could change in a second. Never set in stone.  
__

After a long two hour nap, Fangs and Toni woke up to the 5 o’clock alarm she had set for the evening. They’d eat, then head home for the night, for the week. 

Off to the cafeteria the two friends walked on the crunchy dirt path. “So.. Whatcha gonna do when you see your red haired queen after three days?” Fangs teased, rolling his eyes since Toni always boasted about her love to the single, yet bisexual boy Fangs.

“I don’t know. Kiss her.” Toni said cutely as they grabbed a tray, serving themselves some chicken, simmered vegetables and some dinner rolls. 

“Smart ass.” Fangs mumbled.

“Shut up. You’re the one not making a move on Keller boy.” Toni laughed, earning a light smack to the back of her head.

“Fuck off.” Fangs said, sitting down at a table bench.

“Hey short bitch. Hey gay boy.” One of the soldiers smirked, walking up to the two.

Toni had enough. They’d always tease them for no reason. Well, jealousy was likely their reason. She stood up, suddenly hearing a thud. Shit. Not again.. The other soldier had a bloody nose. She punched him. “Fucking dyke!” He yelled, getting another deserved punch to the eye after his remark.

“Toni.. stop.” Fangs said, quickly grabbing her shoulders and held her back. He didn’t want her to get in trouble. No sergeants were supervising, but they’d come down if they heard ruckus. “Don’t fucking say a word about this. If you do. I’ll let her kill you.” Fangs threatened the man, who seemed to back off a bit. He knew what Toni was capable of, if she tried. The soldier nodded compliently, leaving the two friends alone once again before the crowd starting walking in for dinner.

“Don’t pull that dumb shit. You’ll get kicked. After all your hard work.” Fangs warned as he ate the dry meat on his plate.   
“I know but--” Toni started 

“No buts” Fangs interrupted, shaking his head.  
__

After an hour, they were back in their cabin. Packing up their backpacks to finally head home for the evening. Toni pulled out the small picture she always kept in her uniform pocket. A picture of her and Cheryl at the Grand Canyon on their annual motorcycle trip around the country. She’d be missing that this year. 

“Stop admiring. Keep packing and you’ll see her in real life.” Fangs chuckled.

Toni nodded in agreement “I know,” She sighed softly, tucking the happy memory back into her pocket and put a few more things into her bag before throwing it over her back. “Come on loser.” Toni chuckled, grabbing the boy by his shirt and practically dragged him out of the cabin and to the jeep she owned, which was in the half a mile away parking lot. Everything on campus was super spread out.

That was a good fifteen minute walk, but they made it and hopped into the car. Fangs already turning on the radio, plugging his phone into the AUX and blasting R&B throughout the car on Spotify. “Now this is what I’m talkin’ T.” Fangs chuckled, bobbing his head to the beat of the music as Toni drove out of the military campus. “I’m dropping you off at Kevin’s. You better make a move, dork.” Toni said.

“What?!” Fangs protested.

“You heard me. You’ve been moaning about him in your sleep. Literally.” Toni teased.

“Ugh” the boy groaned, he hated talking about his love interests. Kevin was one of his firsts too. Sure, they’ve hooked up a few times. But nothing special. They were definitely in love.. None of the two boys would ever make a move though. So Toni was always the one to push Fangs to do more. Open up about his feelings to Kevin Keller.

Thankfully the campus wasn’t too far from home, so Toni dropped Fangs off at Kevin’s. The Keller boy was expecting Fangs anyways. “Good luck. Don’t let me down.” Toni smiled, waving her friend off, eager to get home to her girlfriend. 

Toni pulled into the familiar driveway of her home and cautiously stepped out of the car. She wanted to surprise the redhead, since she wasn’t expecting her to be home so early early in the day. Seven in the evening, but still. Toni unlocked the door, quietly slipping inside and removed her boots from her feet. Slowly creeping to the living room, hearing the voices of the television playing Cheryl’s personal favourite; The Breakfast Club.

“Boo.” Toni whispered into the redheads ear from behind, earning a small, startled jump from the girl but she finally was comforted by Toni’s strong hands on her shoulders.

“Baby.. You’re home.” Cheryl whispered, a grin forming on her lips.


	2. Teenage Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a flashback chapter. Follow my twitter account for updates! @ahwedead   
> Smut warning!

“I’m home..” Toni smiled, hopping over the back of the couch and beside Cheryl. Who was quick to move to the shorter girls lap, initiating their first kiss after three long days. “Mmm.. I missed you so so sooo much.” Cheryl said like a little baby.

“I missed you too.. It was hell these last few training days..” Toni mumbled, her eyes still a bit red and hurting from the pepper spray incident. 

“How dare they hurt my baby.. What happened?” Cheryl pouted, Toni playfully tapping the girls nose. 

“Sergeant Riley.. He’s just an ass.. I’m fine.. I promise.” Toni said softly, “Hmm.. How about your day? Tomorrow’s your last day until your couple days off with me?” 

“Mhm… I’m all yours starting tomorrow evening.” Cheryl smiled. “Work was okay.. There’s a young boy.. He’s going to pass away soon.. Cancer.” She said sadly. Cheryl worked as a pediatrician at the youth ward of the hospital. The redhead adored children, hoping one day she and her girlfriend would have one of their own. Luckily nowadays there were options for same-sex couples to share the same DNA with their child and Cheryl had helped a couple of families through this process. So she knew what she was doing. The only barrier between Toni and her was that the soldier was heading overseas, supposedly for three months but that could change in an instant under circumstances.

The girls just stayed like that, in each other's arms for a good hour. The two were able to do that without it getting awkward. Their bond was special. It all started in high school. Cheryl was the popular bitch. Toni, the poor, yet tough serpent born on the wrong side of the tracks. They used to hate each other back in the day. Fights would erupt in the halls between the girls every week. Whether that was a physical fight or a verbal. It was hell. The worst one was the week after they formally met; it was, a bloody fight for sure. Toni never took any shit talk about the serpents. 

_ Cheryl Blossom had decided to send the bulldogs to trash the trailer park, graffitiing offensive words towards the serpents. Archie Andrews, the boy who always tried saving the day made an attempt to stop the boys but they hated that they shared a school with southside snakes. “Boys! Stop!” The red-haired boy yelled after the football players as they dumped garbage bins and spray painted the walls. Cheryl stood at the entrance of the old, run-down trailer park with a smirk, her arms crossed. “Keep it up, boys.” She encouraged. _

_ Toni was just getting back from work, at the Whyte Wyrm. Just as she saw the mess, and the back of Cheryl’s head. She suddenly reached for those thick locks and pulled her forcefully to the ground “You’ve made a mistake, Blossom.” The shorter girl muttered, anger dripping from her words. The redhead was given a bloody nose by Toni Topaz. She was on the floor, Toni hovering over her. “Bitch.”  _

How the hell did they become lovers? Obviously, Toni was always the person to start a fight. A physical one. 

_ It was only a month later when Toni had overheard a conversation between Cheryl and someone on the phone in the bathroom at school. “T-They.. S-She found out..” Cheryl stammered to her best friend, Veronica Lodge. “She.. found my drawings..” The girl whispered, trying to hold back tears. “And.. I-I’m scared.. V.. S-She’s gonna send me away..”  _

_ Toni couldn’t help but walk into the bathroom, her eyes meeting Cheryl’s, who’s looked hurt.. fearful.. But that face quickly turned to anger “Get out Serpent!” Cheryl yelled. Toni stood her ground. “I said, get out!” She screamed once more. _

_ “Woah.. calm down.”  _

_ “V.. I’ll call you back. I have to deal with nosebleed.” Cheryl muttered, nosebleed was Toni’s nickname, for now. _

_ “Nosebleed?” Toni laughed, rolling her eyes. “Look.. I’m not here to fight. Is everything okay? I.. overheard your conversation. By accident.” She said, keeping a distance from Cheryl. Toni definitely had a heart.. It was just, usually hidden behind her thick layers of emotion.  _

_ “I’m fine.” The redhead insisted. But to Toni, it was easy to tell the girl was hurting.  _

_ “Please.. Who’s gonna send you away..?” Toni asked, cautiously stepping closer to Cheryl, reaching for Cheryl’s arm, comfortably resting her hand there. _

_ “Get your sapphic, serpent hands off! My body!” Cheryl yelled, almost as if she was being violated. Cheryl was very overdramatic. She didn’t like that she felt something. Something good from Toni’s touch. The girl pushed Toni to the side and stormed out. Though, Toni just stood there. A smirk playing on her lips. ‘Gotcha Blossom.. Right where I want you’ was what she was thinking.  _

_ What Cheryl didn’t know was that Toni was falling for her. Falling hard. Toni was an out and proud bisexual, but gravitated towards girls. Redheaded ones. Bitchy, redheads. That sounds about right. Sometimes, Toni was the kind to get into fights, to cover up her romantical feelings. _

_ It was only until a week later Toni encountered Cheryl again. She looked even more broken. “Cheryl?” She said softly, as she walked towards her on her way to her trailer through the forest. The redhead was sitting on a log, sobbing her eyes out. She couldn’t hold it back this time. Cheryl just.. couldn’t. “It’s.. my mother.” She whispered quietly. “She.. I like girls. And I’m deviant.. I must leave.. To change.” Cheryl said, her tone shaky. When Cheryl was vulnerable like this, her words poured out of her mouth. Whether she wanted it or not.  _

_ “Leave..? Leave where?” Toni whispered, trying to swallow the thick lump that sat in her throat, she already knew.. where. _

_ “Do you think it’s my choice, Toni?” Cheryl laughed humourlessly, knowing Toni knew where she was being sent. God.. how much Toni yearned for Cheryl to hear her real name for once out of those perfectly plump, red lips. It finally happened. _

_ “Sure, you could have a choice. Cheryl.” Toni said, she wasn’t thinking. “Come to my trailer.” She blurted out, accidentally. She mentally cursed at herself, Toni was always too nice when it came to her crushes. This girl, though she was different.. Toni knew she needed help. “Not.. in the sex way. No.” She corrected before Cheryl could jump to conclusions. “Stay at my trailer.. So you don’t have to be sent to some conversion shit.. You don’t have to talk to me.. But I’m willing to keep you safe..” Toni whispered but saw Cheryl cringe. _

_ “On the southside.. Ew.” Cheryl muttered under her breath. But she knew she’d be safer at Toni’s than someplace that’s supposedly able to turn you straight. Heterosexual. Through mental, physical, and emotional abuse. “Fine.” Cheryl huffed, wiping her red eyes and stood up.  _

_ They walked through the forest together, it was a bit of an odd encounter.. But Cheryl, in a way, felt safe with Toni Topaz. She was punched in the nose by her after all.. What else was she capable of?  _

_ Cheryl stayed with Toni for a few weeks.. They ended up bonding.. They were more alike than they thought. When Cheryl got more comfortable, the two watched movies together.. And one night Toni finally made her move. Pulling the redhead into a slow, slow kiss. Which turned into something more.. Clothes were torn off. Cheryl was still a virgin.. But she wanted this. So badly. Toni’s hand was moving up Cheryl’s thigh before warm words escaped Toni’s lips “Do you want this, Cheryl?” And a nod was given. “I need to hear you..”  _

_ “Yes.” _

_ Toni pulled Cheryl onto her lap, kissing her with passion. Those kisses slowly trailed down the redhead's neck, turning more rough and sloppy. Though Toni knew better than to leave dark spots on Cheryl’s pale skin. So she kissed further down, to her bra covered breasts. “Are you sure about this, Cheryl?” Toni whispered, to the pinkette, consent meant everything. _

_ “Yes.. I am sure.. I promise..” Cheryl whispered, giving the girl beneath her eyes that were filled with need, and lust. _

_ Suddenly the girl’s bra was removed, Toni’s lips wrapped around the taller girl's nipple, earning a soft, delicate moan from Cheryl Blossom. Something Toni Topaz had wanted to hear for months.. Toni hummed contently, proud at herself which won another moan from Cheryl from the soft vibrations.  _

_ Cheryl was intoxicated by the new sensation. “More.. please..” She beseeched, her back arching into Toni’s touch when her soft, caramel hands moved down the pale girl’s sides. “I need more..” She swallowed thickly, reaching for Toni’s hands, placing them lower and fixing them onto her underwear. “Please..” _

_ Cheryl was suddenly moved, laying back on the length of the couch by Toni’s strong arms and her last article of clothing was slowly removed down her soft thighs. Instead, the shorter girl’s lips were placed there instead, making their way upwards. The redhead bucked her hips eagerly and Toni held her waist firmly “Stay still..” She chuckled breathily. Thankfully the girl complied, making things a bit easier for Toni. A thumb was placed on the sensitive nub and Cheryl gasped, new to the feeling. “It feels good..” Cheryl said before Toni could ask, she didn’t want her to stop. “Keep going..” _

_ Toni nodded slowly, moving up and hovered over Cheryl’s lips, breathing warm air onto them before kissing her gently. While she did so, her finger played at the girl’s entrance, slowly pushing it inside. “Is this okay..?” _

_ “Yes.. more than okay.” Cheryl whispered, her eyes shut as she enjoyed how Toni was making her feel. _

_ Toni began going a bit quicker in pace and added a second finger as her thumb still circled the sensitive nerve. Moans escaped Cheryl’s lips, her bottom lip trapped between Toni’s teeth. The feeling was.. Euphoric. _

_ Something inside of Cheryl felt like she was going to explode any minute.. Any damn minute. Toni’s fingers kept working and working until she suddenly curled them upwards. Game over for Cheryl Blossom. She let out a high pitched gasp and moaned, trying to catch her breath as she noticed a sticky substance cover the pinkette’s fingers. “I really.. enjoyed that..” Cheryl whispered, pulling Toni into a kiss. _

__

~Present~

“Remember the first time we fucked?” Cheryl giggled “ I miss those days.. When we only had school to worry about..” she added with a small sigh as she sat on the soldier’s lap kissing her gently, finally breaking the silence. Toni nodded with a smile “Of course I remember.. And me too.. But I’m happy I can finally do what I love.” She chuckled pressing a soft kiss to the girl’s nose. “I can’t believe I’m gonna be sex-deprived for three months..” Cheryl pouted, crossing her arms like a child, trying to ignore the fact Toni was excited to go away, it made her feel a pit in her stomach.

“Well, I can promise you that we are gonna have some nice sex sometime this week.. And when I return.. Hmm.. even better sex.” Toni assured.. Even though she wasn’t sure what was yet to come. She wanted to continue to keep Cheryl happy. And herself happy, thinking positive was key. Especially working in the military. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some feedback! Anything helps! Thanks for reading!


End file.
